Quédate a mi lado y cura mis heridas
by MissVeroCrue
Summary: Un shinigami que fue dado por muerto durante un siglo vuelve a la Sociedad de Almas y es recibido con los brazos abiertos por su noble familia. Pero el joven de aspecto serio oculta secretos dolorosos que despiertan la curiosidad del teniente pelirrojo del escuadrón seis. Una historia YAOI EXPLÍCITA (en capítulos próximos). Disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

-ESTA ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DEL FIC "NUEVAS OPORTUNIDADES, NUEVAS VIDAS".

SI NO LO LEYERON LES CUENTO QUE EN ESA HISTORIA BYAKUYA KUCHIKI HABÍA CONOCIDO A UNA HUMANA COMÚN Y CORRIENTE LLAMADA CHARLOTTE "CHARLIE" SCHNEIDER EN EL MUNDO REAL. ELLA MUERE POR PROTEGERLO DE UN HOLLOW (SI, A PESAR DE SER HUMANA, PUEDE VER A LOS HOLLOWS).

CUANDO LLEGA A LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS VUELVE A ENCONTARSE CON BYAKUYA Y A PARTIR DE ESE MOMENTO EL FIC SE VUELVE MÁS INTERESANTE. BUENO, ESE ES EL RESUMEN DE "NUEVAS OPORTUNIDADES, NUEVAS VIDAS", ESPERO QUE LA LEAN.

AHORA DISFRUTEN ESTE FIC EN EL CUAL TAMBIÉN APARECEN BYAKUYA KUCHIKI Y CHARLIE, PERO LOS PROTAGONISTAS PRINCIPALES SON RENJI Y UN PERSONAJE DE MI CREACIÓN.

RECUERDEN QUE ESTE FIC ES YAOI, LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE HAY UNA O MÁS RELACIONES HOMOSEXUALES LOS NIÑOS NO DEBERÍAN LEERLO YA QUE HAY ESCENAS DE SEXO ALGO EXPLÍCITO, PERO ALLÁ USTEDES. ¡LEAN BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO! -

CAPÍTULO 1: LA PACIENCIA ES UNA VIRTUD

Varias veces había oído a las chicas decir que toda mujer desearía tener un hombre como él. Siempre había sido del tipo protector, fiel y romántico. Aunque también era infantil y reaccionaba exageradamente ante ciertas situaciones. Sin embargo se sentía satisfecho, tanto con su físico como con su trabajo como teniente del sexto escuadrón. A pesar de siempre usar la fuerza bruta, era muy inteligente, por algo Byakuya Kuchiki lo había elegido para que fuera su mano derecha.

Pensó que, luego de una niñez llena de pobreza y dolor, la vida le sonreiría. Pero los últimos trece años, algo lo tenía tan perturbado que había descuidado sus entrenamientos. Varias veces su capitán lo había citado para darle una charla. Su rendimiento en el trabajo ya no era el mismo. La razón del cambio de comportamiento de Renji era simple: su novia.

Durante muchos años había estado enamorado de Rukia, pero sabía que ella sólo lo vería como un amigo. Se enfureció cuando supo que ella se estaba por casar con Ichigo, pero luego cambió de opinión. Después de todo, el joven de cabello anaranjado era un buen hombre que siempre había cuidado de la pequeña shinigami. Hacía más de dos siglos que Rukia e Ichigo eran marido y mujer y padres de tres hermosas criaturas de las cuales Renji era el padrino del mayor.

Nunca pensó que se volvería a enamorar, pero un día conoció a una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, con sonrisa angelical y un cuerpo que parecía el de una diosa. Su nombre era Mei y enseguida él quedó fascinado con la muchacha. Todo fue amor y alegría. Pero luego de un par de años, las cosas cambiaron. El teniente era ya un hombre en edad de tener familia y la chica no quería saber nada de arruinarse el cuerpo por un embarazo. El pelirrojo pensó que quizás los hijos no eran algo necesario en la vida de una pareja, entonces se conformó con ser sólo él y su novia. Pero luego comenzaron los caprichos y los celos por parte de la mujer. "¿Por qué siempre estás trabajando?" le había reprochado. Entonces, él había decidido tomar menos horas de trabajo para estar con ella.

A pesar de los esfuerzos, no hubo resultados positivos. De los quince años que llevaban juntos, Renji había sido feliz durante dos. "¿Por qué no te tomas un tiempo solo para pensar?" había dicho Charlie, la esposa de su capitán. Pero él sabía que no podía soportar ver los ojos llorosos de Mei. Siempre que trataba de hablar sobre su relación, ella se ponía a llorar haciéndolo sentir culpable. "Te está manipulando" le dijo un día Matsumoto. Tenía razón y él lo sabía a la perfección.

Una noche, la encontró acostada en el futón. La miró dormir, realmente era hermosa. Lo malo era que sólo era hermosa cuando dormía o no hablaba. "Te amo" le susurró al oído para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. Retiró su rostro al oler en el cuerpo de la joven el perfume de un hombre. Retrocedió como si hubiese visto un Hollow. "¿Qué significa esto?" se preguntó, aunque sabía bien la respuesta. "¿Me engaña?". Descartó esa posibilidad por el simple hecho de que él no le era infiel y confiaba en que ella tampoco. Sin embargo, en varias ocasiones que llegaba tarde a casa volvía a oler un perfume masculino en su novia y en las sábanas. Y así pasaron los años. Aún volvía tarde a su casa y aún olía la fragancia de otro hombre en Mei. La había enfrentado varias veces, pero ella sólo se tiraba al piso llorando y gritando.

Si seguía así se volvería loco. Ahora estaba en el trabajo, tratando de concentrarse en unos papeles que le había dado Hisagi. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran evidentes. Últimamente se había quedado a dormir en la oficina para escapar de sus problemas.

_Abarai-san_ escuchó que lo llamaba una voz diminuta _¡Abarai-san!

Sacudió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad y se dio vuelta para ver quién era.

_Ah, eres tú, Umi-chan_ dijo algo perdido_ ¿Qué se te ofrece?

La jovencita lo miró levantando una ceja

_¿Se encuentra bien?_preguntó, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del mayor_ Bueno, mi padre quiere que me acompañe al escuadrón once_dijo jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente.

El teniente la miró sonriendo. Era pequeña como Rukia, pero con el físico de Charlie. El cabello largo oscuro y los ojos grises como el capitán Kuchiki. Cuando se enojaba fruncía el ceño como lo hacía su padre y cuando se emocionaba ponía los ojos brillosos como su tía. Era una niña especial, ya que era mitad domadora y mitad shinigami. Se había graduado como maestra de khido a temprana edad y era una experta en caligrafía. Sin contar que había heredado las habilidades en la cocina por parte de su madre y la adicción a Chappy de Rukia. Por otra parte, era reservada sin dejar de ser simpática. Odiaba la violencia por lo que pocas veces utilizaba su Zanpakuto.

_Vamos, entonces_ le respondió despeinándole el cabello

La chica sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, pero luego se puso seria. Renji había olvidado que el capitán Kuchiki no permitía que Umi tratara a su teniente con tanta confianza cuando estaban en horas de trabajo. Cuando estaban en su tiempo libre ella lo llamaba por su nombre y lo abrazaba. Era cariñosa pero no en exceso y siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa al pelirrojo.

Cumplida la tarea, ambos emprendieron el camino de vuelta al sexto escuadrón.

_¡Oh, Renji-san!_ exclamó la muchacha_ ¡Olvidé contarle que mi hermano vuelve mañana!_dijo con emoción

"¿Cuál es la buena noticia?" pensó Renji. Por lo que había oído, el chico era antipático y egocéntrico. No lo conocía muy bien ya que, desde pequeño, lo único que hacía era estudiar y no le gustaba relacionarse con la gente. Una vez él lo había saludado y el mocoso sólo lo había mirado con desprecio. Según los capitanes Kyoraku y Ukitake, el niño era idéntico a su padre en cuanto al carácter. El teniente recordaba que tenía el cabello color marrón claro y los ojos verdosos, en el físico era idéntico al capitán Kuchiki: delgado y de aspecto delicado.

El jovencito Kuchiki había partido a Hueco Mundo con un grupo de investigación en lo que se suponía que sólo debía ser una misión de un par de años, pero de alguna forma todo había resultado catastrófico. A pocos años de comenzada la misión se había perdido contacto con los shinigamis. Por más que trataron de hallarlos, no lo habían logrado. Fueron dados por muertos, aunque muchos familiares aún conservaban la esperanza, entre ellos Charlie y Umi. Fue entonces, cuando luego de más de 50 años sin noticias ni rastros de vida, recibieron un comunicado desde el Mundo Real informando que todavía había sobrevivientes. Los familiares se desesperaron por más información, querían saber quiénes volverían y quiénes no. Los Kuchiki pudieron respirar tranquilos una vez que vieron el nombre del jovencito entre los sobrevientes. Renji recordaba que había visto sonreír a su capitán como nunca antes.

_Va a ayudar a papá en el escuadrón seis_ dijo sonriendo Umi, sacando al hombre de sus pensamientos_¿No es grandioso?

"Lo que me faltaba" pensó el pelirrojo "Un mocoso creído va a arruinarme los días". Pero debía mantener la calma. Después de todo, él era el teniente y podía hacerle frente a un niño aunque este fuera el hijo del capitán.

_Claro que sí_dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a la chica

Si mal no recordaba, ella y su hermano se llevaban apenas cinco años. Renji se había visto venir que algo así sucedería. Charlie estaba embarazada de su tercer hijo y estaba seguro de que el capitán quería pasar más tiempo en su casa con su esposa. Entonces seguramente él o el mocoso quedarían a cargo del escuadrón seis. "Sólo tengo que aguantar hasta que todo se normalice" se dijo relajándose un poco.

/

Se despertó con el cuerpo de Mei sobre el suyo. Ahora lo recordaba: había ido a dormir a su casa para descansar mejor y ella lo había recibido vestida de manera provocativa. No se pudo negar y como consecuencia habían hecho el amor varias veces. Lo malo era que, a pesar de estar más relajado, se había quedado dormido y llegaría tarde al escuadrón.

Salió corriendo y llegó agitado. Pero cuando entró a la oficina, notó que estaba vacía. Salió a la calle para ver si encontraba a alguno de los soldados del capitán Kuchiki, pero no vio a nadie. Sin embargo, logró sentir la presión espiritual de varios shinigamis reunidos en un mismo lugar.

"¿Qué estará pasando?" se preguntó. Sintió que Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Hisagi, Izuru, Hinamori , Hanatarou, Umi, Charlie, Rukia, Ichigo y los capitanes Kuchiki, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Zaraki, Hitsugaya y Komamura estaban presentes entre varios otros. Llegó y miró a su alrededor. El lugar estaba lleno.

_¡Renji!_lo saludó Rukia

_¡Hola!_ le contestó estirando el cuello para tratar de ver porqué la gente se amontonaba tanto._ Dime, ¿cuál es el espectáculo?_ preguntó confundido

_¿Umi no te dijo?_ interrumpió Charlie_ Hoy vendrán los muchachos que fueron enviados en las misiones al Mundo Real y Hueco Mundo.

"Cierto" recordó aún algo dormido. Vio al capitán Kuchiki saludar a alguien, pero como la multitud era inmensa, no logró ver a quién. "Seguro que es su hijo" pensó Renji. Los shinigamis comenzaron a reunirse con sus familias. Luego fueron llevados a la sala de reuniones donde recibirían una mención de honor del mismo Capitán Comandante. Sólo los capitanes y sus tenientes tenían permitido ir.

_ Ahora_ dijo Yamamoto golpeando el suelo con su bastón_ Uno por uno pasarán al frente, para recibir el premio por su valentía. Sus capitanes serán los encargados de entregárselos

Renji se ubicó tras su capitán. Los premiados eran al menos cincuenta.

_Empezaremos con los oficiales a cargo de las investigaciones de Hueco Mundo_dijo el anciano

Uno a uno fueron pasando shinigamis que para Renji solo eran debiluchos. "Son investigadores" pensó "No deben ser muy fuertes". Todos recibieron sus insignias de las manos del capitán Kurotsuchi.

El pelirrojo ya estaba aburrido. Habían pasado al menos la mitad de los mocosos y ninguno parecía fuerte.

_Ahora llamaremos a los oficiales de mayor rango que estuvieron presentes en ambas misiones

"Al fin algo bueno" se dijo prestando más atención. Varios eran del escuadrón de Kenpachi y otros de Komamura.

_Líder del grupo de exploración y combate; maestro de khido; tercer lugar del octavo escuadrón_ Renji estiró el cuello para ver mejor_ Kuchiki Rintarou

No sabía si reír o llorar cuando vio que el niño que había partido hacía más de un siglo seguía prácticamente igual que antes. Se lo notaba más maduro, pero aún era pequeño de estatura, técnicamente parecía el gemelo perdido del capitán Hitsugaya.

El capitán Kyoraku le entregó el premio con una sonrisa y el pelirrojo pudo ver al capitán Kuchiki mover los labios "Estoy orgulloso" fue lo que pudo leer el teniente en los labios del noble.

/

Cuando la reunión terminó, todos volvieron a sus escuadrones. Claro que ahora en el sexto había un Kuchiki más. El muchacho no le prestó demasiada atención a nadie, solamente se sentó en un escritorio a ordenar documentos.

_Rin-chan _Renji levantó la mirada de sus papeles para ver a Umi traerle un té a su hermano_ Te preparé algo para que comieras también_ dijo dejando en la mesa un plato con galletas.

El joven, sin expresión en su rostro asintió y continuó leyendo. La chica se marchó contenta a pesar del frío comportamiento de su hermano. Esto al teniente lo enfureció. Su capitán también era así con él, pero cuando se trataba de Umi, el noble la trataba con dulzura.

_¡Oye!_ le dijo al chico, que levantó la mirada para luego volver a concentrarse en los documentos_ ¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando!_ insistió Renji

Entonces el jovencito lo miró con ese rostro de piedra.

_¿Qué quieres?_preguntó en tono neutro

_¡¿Qué quiero?!_preguntó sarcásticamente_ Tu hermana es la niña más tierna que conozco y siempre se la pasa hablando de ti_señaló las galletas_ Hizo esto para que te sientas a gusto en el escuadrón y ni siquiera le diste una palabra de agradecimiento.

Hubo silencio durante algunos segundos en los cuales se limitaron a mirarse.

_¿Y?_preguntó volviendo su vista hacia las hojas

La sangre le hervía. ¡Ese mocoso era un maleducado!

_¡¿Cómo puede no importarte?!_casi gritó_ ¡No eres más que un mocoso consentido!

La puerta de la oficina principal se abrió.

_¿Por qué levantas la voz, Renji?_ preguntó el capitán Kuchiki

El teniente se serenó un poco y respiró profundo.

_No es nada, mi capitán_ dijo agachando la cabeza.

_Al parecer el teniente Abarai cree que fui descortés con Umi-chan_dijo el chico con los ojos cerrados y con voz firme_ Creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo rodeado de soldados del escuadrón once y olvidé mis modales. Me disculparé con ella cuando acabe de ordenar estos documentos.

El pelirrojo miró al joven con los ojos abiertos como platos y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el noble.

_Ya veo_ dijo el capitán_ Debo atender algunos asuntos en la Mansión Kuchiki, volveré en algunas horas.

Como si hubiera sido empujado por el viento, Byakuya desapareció dejando solos a su teniente y a su hijo. Renji no sabía si decirle algo al jovencito. Estaba seguro de que pasar tanto tiempo rodeado de hombres que poseen otros códigos y otra manera de expresarse, podía haberle hecho olvidar los modales básicos. Después de todo, hablaba del escuadrón once ,donde los buenos modales son considerados una ofensa.

Y los locos del escuadrón doce no se quedaban atrás, siempre hablando con códigos y en lenguaje técnico como si fueran máquinas. Veían a cada ser viviente como un "espécimen" o "sujeto de prueba". No había dudas de que juntarse con esa gente durante más de un siglo podía cambiar la manera de comportarse del joven Kuchiki.

_No vuelvas a hacer eso_ escuchó que decía el chico al otro lado del escritorio_ La próxima vez que me trates como un niño frente a mi padre, te haré tragar mi puño.

"¡Mocoso asqueroso!" pensó el teniente mientras sentía que la vena en su frente se ensanchaba y latía de la rabia. Pero prefirió no hacer un lío por eso, ya tenía bastantes problemas en casa con Mei.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: CONOCIENDO MEJOR A RINTAROU

La semana pasó lenta para el teniente. Su capitán no había vuelto al escuadrón luego de recibir ese mensaje de ir a la Mansión Kuchiki hacía 5 días. "Volveré en algunas horas" recordaba el pelirrojo. Esas horas pasaron pero Byakuya Kuchiki no volvía. Charlie había entrado en trabajo de parto y , luego de seis horas, había dado a luz a una niña. La noticia la trajo Umi saltando de felicidad. Como consecuencia, Renji tendría que aguantar recibir órdenes por parte del mocoso consentido que ahora ocupaba el escritorio del capitán.

Se sentía feliz de que el parto no le haya traído complicaciones a Charlie y que la bebé estuviera sana. Seguro el capitán Kuchiki y su esposa estaban muy contentos. Pero no había dormido bien en toda la noche y no estaba de humor para verle la cara de antipático a ese chico.

_Teniente Abarai_ escuchó que lo llamaba desde la oficina y con un suspiro se levantó de la silla.

_¿Qué desea?_ dijo sin mucha paciencia

El jovencito estaba mirando unos papeles y levantó la mirada para verle el rostro al pelirrojo. Renji vio que la expresión del chico cambiaba mostrando algo de sorpresa.

_¿Se encuentra bien? Luce pálido_ murmuró el jovencito

El teniente se sorprendió ante la repentina "preocupación" que mostraba el joven.

_En fin_ dijo Rintarou sacudiendo la cabeza_ Sólo quería que me acompañara a unos lugares. Ya que el trabajo está terminado por ahora, quiero recorrer un poco las cercanías de nuestro escuadrón. Creería que han cambiado varias cosas desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

Renji lo miró con algo de duda. "¿Quiere ir a pasear?" pensó "Es normal sentirse aburrido luego de pasar 5 días sentado en un escritorio"

_Sí, señor_ dijo finalmente. Después de todo, él también quería respirar algo de aire puro

/

Llevaban al menos una hora caminando y, aunque no había hablado mucho durante el camino, el teniente se hacía una idea de la clase de chico que era Rintarou Kuchiki.

Se dio cuenta que, si pasaban por un bar, el jovencito apresuraba el paso, como lo hacía su padre. Seguro que no le gustaba juntarse con esa gente. Pero que sentía curiosidad por las tiendas de dulces y las de juguetes. "Sigue siendo un niño" se burló internamente.

Se sorprendió cuando lo vio entrar en una tienda de ropa, así que fue tras él. El chico observaba seriamente algunas prendas de bebé y otras de mujeres. Parecía que estaba en un debate de vida o muerte.

_¿Está buscando algo en particular?_ preguntó el pelirrojo pareciendo momentáneamente vendedor de ropa.

_Bueno…_dijo en voz baja el joven_ Quería comprarle algo a la bebé y a Umi-chan_ se llevó la mano al mentón como meditando_ A mi hermana siempre le gustó Chappy, pero creo que regalarle algo con conejos sería infantil, ella es una mujer ahora.

Renji se sonrió

_Creo que Charlie-san había visto una manta con un moño en esta tienda que quería comprarle al bebé, pero como no sabía si iba a ser niño o niña no lo hizo. Ahora que se sabe que es una bebé puede comprársela, es de color rosado con amarillo y tiene bordadas pequeñas mariposas._ dijo con una sonrisa_ En cuanto a Umi-chan, ella sigue fascinada con Chappy el conejo, así que recibir cualquier cosa con la imagen o la forma de él la hará feliz.

Vio como los ojos del chico se abrían de par en par.

_Muchas…gracias_ dijo con una leve sonrisa.

_No hay porqué_ contestó

Vio que el joven daba algunas vueltas viendo la mercadería y luego tomaba lo que iba a comprar.

/

Salieron de la tienda con algunas bolsas. Renji había decidido regalarle algo a la recién nacida y luego había comprado un kimono muy hermoso que seguramente a Mei le gustaría.

_He visto a mujeres nobles lucir algo similar, pero los bordados son siempre diferentes_ dijo Rintarou_ Cada kimono es una pieza única

_Si_ dijo el teniente, algo sorprendido por el conocimiento del joven sobre la moda_ Seguro le quedará perfecto.

No habían caminado ni cinco minutos, cuando el teniente Abarai reconoció a una mujer rubia saliendo de uno de los bares cercanos. "Mei" pensó.

_¿Sucede algo, Abarai-san?_ preguntó el muchacho que lo acompañaba

"Mierda" se lamentó internamente. La noche anterior había discutido con su novia y las cosas no habían terminado bien. Quería darle el obsequio en cuanto volviera a su casa, pero sabía que Mei era impredecible y que podía tomarlo de buena manera y comerlo a besos o darle una bofetada y decirle que se metiera el kimono en el trasero. Ciertamente no quería que el hijo de su capitán presenciara semejante escena.

_N-no…no pasa nada_ dijo tratando de sonar normal_ Mejor deberíamos visitar alguna tienda de comidas y pedir algo para comer, me muero de hambre_ mintió mientras se rascaba la cabeza fingiendo vergüenza.

El chico asintió y siguió el pelirrojo al local más cercano.

Dentro del lugar el aroma era delicioso. Se sentaron uno frente al otro en la mesa. "Se parece mucho al capitán Kuchiki" pensó mientras lo miraba "Se parece sólo en el físico y en lo orgulloso" reflexionó "Creo que es la versión masculina de Umi-chan" aseguró.

_Los platos son bastante variados aquí_ dijo el pelirrojo leyendo el menú_ Es el único lugar donde se puede encontrar tanta variedad.

El chico estaba en una pose pensativa, leyendo con detalle cada plato y sus ingredientes.

_Quiero comer ramen_ dijo en voz baja el jovencito_ Es el único plato que no disfruto comer cuando lo prepara mi madre o Umi-chan. Creo que ellas lo condimentan demasiado._ continuó mirando el menú_ Hace mucho tiempo, antes de partir a Hueco Mundo, hubo una fiesta en la Mansión Kuchiki. Fue cuando Umi-chan se recibió de maestra de khido. Esa noche, durante la cena, se sirvió ramen. Mi madre y otras personas se encargaron de la comida, pero sé que ella no fue quien lo preparó, porque esa vez comí ramen hasta agotarme._ se sonrojó levemente_ No debió haber quedado bien que un hijo de noble comiera como si no lo hubiera hecho en días, pero la verdad que estaba delicioso. Parecía haber sido hecho justo para mi paladar.

Renji lo miró sorprendido. "Pocas personas saben condimentar bien el ramen" pensó "También noté que Charlie-san y Umi-chan muchas veces no se miden con los condimentos" se dijo divertido "No creí que él también lo notara".

_Quizás algún día, usted pueda venir a mi casa_ dijo el teniente_ No sé cocinar muchos platillos, pero mi ramen ha sido elogiado hasta por el capitán Kuchiki.

El joven levantó la mirada sorprendido

_¿D-de verdad?_ preguntó_ Mi padre siempre ha tenido buen gusto con las comidas

El pelirrojo iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la camarera que les tomó el pedido. Cuando la chica se fue, reinó un incómodo silencio.

_En Hueco Mundo…_dijo Renji, llamando la atención del joven_ ¿Cuál era su función? Si me lo puede contar

Vio que el chico lo miraba con sorpresa, pero luego tomó su postura seria.

_Me dediqué a ayudar a los investigadores del Capitán Kurotsuchi recolectando especímenes_ dijo mirándolo fijo_ Ese era mi objetivo principal, ya que sólo iba allí en representación del escuadrón ocho. Pero luego de un tiempo, fui promovido a Primer Investigador, sobre todo porque el que ocupaba antes el cargo había caído en un pozo de arena junto con nueve de sus hombres y todos habían sido devorados por los Hollows._ continuó sin mostrar emoción alguna_ Lo mismo sucedió con el Líder de Exploración y el Líder de Combate; el primero pertenecía al doceavo escuadrón y el segundo al onceavo. _suspiró_ En menos de sesenta años, los guerreros más fuertes e importantes fueron derrotados y las investigaciones cesaron. Como consecuencia, me convertí en el Líder del grupo de Investigación y Combate._ Renji lo miraba con la boca abierta_ Mi Zanpakuto es tipo agua, por lo que no podía usarla en el desierto. Gracias a mis habilidades con el khido y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, logré mantener a mis soldados a salvo. Cuando nos enviaron al Mundo Real, éramos menos de la mitad de los que habíamos partido hacia Hueco Mundo. Muchos ya no tenían voluntad para vivir por todas las cosas que habían visto. Me esforcé por darles un motivo por el cual vivir y pedí al Capitán Comandante que nos dejara tener contacto con nuestras familias. De esa manera, la mayoría renovó las esperanzas y continuó con la misión, pero otros…_se calló repentinamente.

_¿Otros qué?_ preguntó Renji, que estaba atrapado por la terrible historia.

El jovencito agachó un poco la cabeza.

_Otros se rindieron…_se notaba que la voz estaba a punto de quebrársele.

"Maldición" pensó el teniente. Le recordaba a la época en la que él vivía en la pobreza y sus amigos morían uno por uno. Estaba seguro de que si Rukia hubiese muerto también, él no hubiera podido seguir adelante. Lo más probable es que la mayoría de los que se "rindieron" hayan perdido a un amigo, un hermano o un amante. "Quizás él también perdió a alguien, pero debió seguir adelante por el bien del grupo". La mirada del chico lo delataba. "Has perdido a alguien" pensó sintiéndose triste por el muchacho.

_Aquí están sus platos, ¡que disfruten!_ dijo la camarera sacándolos a los dos de sus pensamientos.

Le agradecieron a la chica y se prepararon para comer.

_Itadakimasu_ dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Otra vez el silencio reinó por algunos minutos.

_No sé si Rukia se lo ha contado_dijo Renji_ Pero ella y yo crecimos juntos en uno de los distritos más pobres y peligrosos. Teníamos un grupo de amigos a los que considerábamos nuestra familia, decíamos que íbamos a estar juntos por siempre como una pandilla._ suspiró_ Éramos apenas unos niños que se cuidaban entre ellos y luchábamos para no morirnos de hambre. Pero éramos felices._ respiró profundo_ Con el pasar de los años, nos dimos cuenta que el mundo era un lugar peligroso y que ya no podíamos vivir así. Nuestros amigos fueron muriendo uno a uno por razones diferentes. Cada vez que uno se iba, una parte de nosotros moría también. Pronto sólo fuimos Rukia y yo. Nos cuidábamos de todo aquel que se acercara y desconfiábamos de todos. Día a día luchábamos por conseguir comida y nos dábamos fuerzas diciendo que algún día eso cambiaría, que nosotros ya no tendríamos que preocuparnos por el hambre o por tener un techo en los días de lluvia._ sonrió_ Me hubiera gustado que todos nuestros amigos estuvieran hoy con nosotros, pero la verdad es que ellos siempre van a estar conmigo porque no pienso olvidarlos. _ el joven Kuchiki lo miraba sorprendido_ Si usted no hubiera estado para darle fuerzas a sus soldados, la mayoría se hubiera rendido, pero gracias a que pensó en el bien de ellos, logró salvarlos.

El pelirrojo miró al muchacho, que parecía estar paralizado de sorpresa. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. El chico abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no logró pronunciar palabra alguna, ya que fue interrumpido por el grito de una mujer.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3 : SIEMPRE EXISTE ALGUIEN QUE TE ARRUINA EL DÍA

¿Cómo demonios había pasado aquello? Eso era lo que el teniente Abarai quería saber. Ahí estaba, sentado en su escritorio ordenando informes que luego tendría que entregar al Capitán General.

Hacía algunas horas se respiraba un aire demasiado tenso en el escuadrón seis. Todo sucedió en aquel local de comidas, donde él y el hijo de su capitán se encontraban charlando mientras comían. Al parecer Rintarou había querido decir algo luego de que él le contara su historia. Sin embargo, escuchó un grito demasiado familiar.

_¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO?!_gritaba enfadada la mujer_ ¡¿ACASO TU TRABAJO ES SACAR A UNA PUTA A COMER?!

Renji se puso de todos colores. Tenía el presentimiento de que ese día marchaba demasiado bien.

_¡Basta,Mei!_ trató de no levantar demasiado la voz, pero fue inevitable.

Miró al joven, que degustaba su ramen con total indiferencia. El capitán Kuchiki tenía la misma costumbre de ignorar los escándalos, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera enojado. "Mierda" maldijo mentalmente.

_¡ESA NIÑA NI SIQUIERA TIENE TETAS COMO LAS MÍAS Y SE VISTE COMO UNA SANTURRONA!_ gritó colérica señalando a Rintarou que se encontraba de espaldas a ella.

"Estoy muerto" pensó el pelirrojo.

_¡ESTOY HABLANDO DE TI, MALDITA MOCOSA!_ dijo cansada de que la "chica" la ignorara.

Sin que Renji pudiera evitarlo, Mei tomó al jovencito por su hombro derecho y lo obligó a voltearse. La mano femenina descansó sobre la mejilla del chico. El teniente sintió como si le estuvieran apretando la garganta y abrió la boca ante el accionar de su novia. "Estoy tan muerto" se lamentó.

_Pude escucharte claramente_ dijo tranquilamente el joven mientras tomaba la mano con la que Mei lo había abofeteado_ Quizás debería cortarte la lengua para que no causes más escándalos como este…o tal vez sería mejor rebanarte la mano. Por la forma en la que te expresas no debes escribir muy seguido y la tienes suave, así que lo más seguro es que tampoco cocines o limpies. Creo que no la necesitarás demasiado.

El rostro de Mei se había transformado por el terror y el chico la tenía sujeta firmemente. Una luz similar a la de un rayo era emitida por su mano derecha.

_Entonces…¿tu mano o tu lengua? Decide cuál quieres conservar_ preguntó serio

La chica comenzó a sollozar. La mano del joven fue sujeta por la del teniente pelirrojo.

_Perdónela, señor_ dijo agachando la cabeza_ Fue sólo una terrible confusión. Permítame recompensarlo de alguna manera.

No muy contento, Rintarou dejó libre a la chica y esta salió de la tienda en un mar de lágrimas. Renji la siguió y charló con ella por algunos minutos. Le dio el kimono que le había comprado y ella dijo que olvidaría el asunto. Cuando volvió al local, el hijo del capitán Kuchiki ya no estaba. Terminó de comer solo y se marchó hacia su escuadrón.

Y ahora se encontraba incómodo debido a que el muchacho había vuelto a su postura de seriedad. A pesar de que hacía poco ambos habían hablado bastante.

Vio que el joven se levantaba para dirigirse al patio del escuadrón.

_Señor, yo lo lamento_ se apresuró a decir de manera algo torpe.

_Olvide el asunto, Teniente Abarai_dijo con frialdad_ Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo cosas pendientes que atender.

_S-sí, señor_ dijo inclinándose en señal de respeto.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: HOGAR

El joven Kuchiki volvió de noche a la mansión. Cuando entró vio que algunas velas continuaban encendidas. "Umi-chan" pensó sonriendo. Como siempre, su hermana había preparado la cena y se había quedado dormida en el piso.

_Creo que hay cosas que nunca cambian_ dijo con un suspiro.

Tomó a la joven en brazos y la llevó a su habitación, seguro estaba exhausta. Sabía que ella debía encargarse de lo que habitualmente hacía su madre, ya que ella ahora estaba ocupada cuidando de la bebé.

Dejó a la chica en el futón y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina para comer lo que su hermana le había preparado.

_Itadakimasu_ dijo en voz baja

Estaba acostumbrado a comer solo. En Hueco Mundo, cada uno elegía un lugar donde comer: bajo un árbol seco, sentado sobre una piedra. Casi nadie comía cerca del otro, simplemente el ambiente no era el más acogedor.

Se sintió abrumado cuando fue recibido por su familia y los miembros del escuadrón ocho, no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención.

_Has trabajado hasta tarde_ oyó que le decía su padre

Salió de su ensimismamiento y volteó a verlo.

_Si,padre_ dijo poniéndose de pie_ Lamento la tardanza, pero debía terminar hoy con esos documentos.

El capitán Kuchiki lo miraba serio.

_Rintarou_ dijo_ No debes sobrecargarte de trabajo, recuerda que acabas de llegar de una misión y debes tomarte las cosas con calma.

Al parecer su padre había cambiado en los últimos años. "Deber ser influencia de mamá y Umi-chan".

_Lo sé, sólo quería que todo estuviera en orden cuando usted volviera al escuadrón.

_Rin, te he dicho miles de veces que no me hables así_suspiró_ No soy tu capitán, soy tu padre. Puedes ser formal conmigo sin tratarme de "usted". Está bien que me digas "papá".

El chico bajó la cabeza en señal de disculpa. Luego miró al mayor.

_¿Está bien que me quede en la mansión?_preguntó

_¿Por qué preguntas eso?_ dijo Byakuya levantando una ceja_ ¿Acaso te han ordenado que te mudes al escuadrón ocho?

_No, no es por eso_ dijo algo avergonzado_ Sólo que no me parece correcto que esté viviendo con ustedes a esta edad. Creo que debería conseguir un lugar para mí así pueden estar tranquilos y…

No llegó a terminar la frase porque su padre lo estrujó en un abrazo.

_¿Papá?_dijo sorprendido y confundido

_Cállate, maldición_ susurró el noble_ No tienes idea de lo duro que han sido esos años en los que no estabas_lo apretó con fuerza_ Cuando te enviaron a esa misión pensé que volverías en menos de diez años. Pero mientras no estabas, la Sociedad de Almas fue atacada y el Seireitei se hundió en el caos. Varios capitanes resultaron heridos, incluyéndome. Los que atacaron vinieron de Hueco Mundo, así que todos pensamos que tú…_suspiró con un nudo en la garganta_ Te dimos por muerto.

El chico sintió que el corazón por poco se le detenía.

_Sin embargo, tu madre, tu hermana y yo conservamos las esperanzas de que volveríamos a verte. Hicimos lo imposible por lograr algún tipo de contacto con tu grupo, pero lo único que recibíamos era estática. El rastreador que llevaba uno de los investigadores del capitán Kurotsuchi que había ido a Hueco Mundo indicaba que el sujeto que lo portaba no se había movido en al menos dos semanas. Lo mismo sucedió con otros más, por eso supimos que ellos habían muerto. Fue así como le perdimos el rastro al grupo y no volvimos a tener noticias sobre ustedes._hizo una breve pausa_ De lo que más estaba arrepentido era de no haberte dicho lo orgulloso que me sentía de tenerte como hijo. Sé que siempre hiciste lo imposible para cumplir con mis expectativas, pero desde el momento en que naciste, en ningún momento me decepcionaste.

"Papá" pensó temblando de la emoción.

_Gracias_ dijo el joven con un hilo de voz y derramando algunas lágrimas.

_No me agradezcas y nunca vuelvas a pensar que estaríamos mejor si no estuvieras aquí_ se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos_ Eres parte de nuestra familia y perteneces a la Mansión Kuchiki.

Rin sonrió como no lo había hecho en varios años.

_Sí…_dijo contento_ …papá


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5: PERSEGUIDO POR EL PASADO

Por otra parte, Renji llegó a la casa que compartía con Mei y lo primero que notó fue la ausencia de la voluptuosa mujer. "¿A dónde fuiste ahora?" pensó ya sin paciencia para los juegos y caprichos de su novia. Ni siquiera había dejado la cena preparada y la casa era un desastre.

Había ropa de ella por todos lados y el dormitorio estaba sin asear. Recordó lo que le había dicho el joven Kuchiki en el local de comidas. "Quizás debería cortarte la lengua para que no causes más escándalos como este…o tal vez sería mejor rebanarte la mano. Por la forma en la que te expresas no debes escribir muy seguido y la tienes suave, así que lo más seguro es que tampoco cocines o limpies. Creo que no la necesitarás demasiado". Renji sonrió pensando que, a pesar de haberlo dicho de un modo rudo, el jovencito tenía razón.

_Nunca limpia, ni cocina, ni siquiera trabaja_ se lamentó con un suspiro_ Lo único que hace es gastar dinero en ropa y joyas y pasarse todo el día probándoselas para luego salir de paseo.

Pensó en preparar algo rápido para luego irse a dormir, pero recordó que mañana sería su día libre. Se preguntaba si el hijo de su capitán podía manejar todo el trabajo solo, o si iría Umi-chan a ayudarlo. Esperaba que al menos el chico olvidara el incidente con Mei y no lo tomara como algo personal.

Decidió que quizás esa noche debería comer afuera, hacía bastante que no salía solo por las noches. "De vez en cuando está bien tomar algunas copas". Fue a darse un baño para relajar los músculos un poco. Una vez cambiado salió en dirección al bar que frecuentaba con Ikkaku, Hisagi-san y Yumichika. Allí la comida eran sólo para acompañar las bebidas, pero a menos serviría para calmar su hambre.

Al llegar encontró a sus compañeros de copas.

_Miren nada más_ dijo Ikkaku_ Parece que al teniente Abarai lo dejaron salir a jugar esta noche.

_Eso parece_ dijo Yumichika con un tono burlón.

Hisagi e Izuru sólo rieron ya algo mareados por el alcohol.

_Siéntate_ dijo el calvo

Renji no protestó ante el chiste de los demás shinigamis ,después de todo, era verdad que no se encontraba con ellos en el bar para no hacer enfadar a Mei.

Al cabo de algunos tragos, los cinco amigos estaban riéndose de nada. Pero el pelirrojo estaba seguro de notar algo extraño en el lugar y, por la mirada de Ikkaku, se dio cuenta de que él también lo notó.

Las luces del lugar se apagaron y todos los clientes se pusieron de pie.

_¿Qué estará sucediendo?_ preguntó Yumichika desenvainando su Zanpakuto.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, se oyó el grito de una voz femenina.

_¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_el grito era desgarrador

Renji se puso blanco de horror al reconocer la voz como la de Umi-chan. Salió corriendo del negocio en dirección a los alaridos y la encontró arrodillada en el suelo con las ropas ensangrentadas y expresión de dolor.

_¡UMI-CHAN!_gritó el teniente corriendo a socorrerla

La abrazó tratando de encontrar la herida en su cuerpo, pero no logró encontrar de dónde salía la sangre.

_Umi-chan_ dijo con voz temblorosa_ Por favor, dime qué sucedió._ la sacudió para hacerla entrar en razón.

El ruido de algunos edificios rompiéndose lo hizo mirar hacia donde la joven mantenía fija su mirada. A lo lejos podía verse una horda de Hollows de bajo nivel, pero Renji logró sentir una fuerza maligna que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda. Uno de ellos arrojó algo que cayó junto a Umi que aún estaba de rodillas.

_¡RINTAROU-CHAN!_gritó la pequeña dama tirándose sobre el cuerpo maltrecho de su hermano menor.

El teniente reaccionó y volteó a ver al chico. Se agachó para tratar de ayudarlo, pero su hermana lo tenía abrazado como si fuera un bebé mientras lloraba.

_¡NOOOO!_gritaba en un mar de lágrimas_ ¡POR MI CULPA RIN ESTÁ…!_se atragantaba con su propio llanto.

Renji logró que lo soltara un poco así podría auxiliarlo. Pero cuando vio las graves heridas en el cuerpo del muchacho, quedó helado. Tenía la piel aún más pálida y esos ojos que antes mostraban un brillo singular, ahora estaban opacos y sin vida.

"No puede ser" se lamentó. Pensó el dolor que sentirían los padres del chico al enterarse que había muerto. Sin embargo, eso no era realmente lo que más le afectaba , pensaba que ya no podría verlo ni oírlo hablar.

_Huye, Umi-chan_dijo serio

La jovencita continuaba llorando sin prestar atención al pelirrojo. La tomó del brazo con fuerza.

_¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES!_ le gritó. Era la primera vez que le levantaba la voz a tan dulce niña._ ¿QUIERES MORIR AQUÍ, CUANDO TU HERMANO SE SACRIFICÓ PARA DEFENDERTE?

Dejó de llorar y lo miró con sorpresa. La obligó a pararse y la empujó para que se retirara. La vio correr en dirección a la Mansión Kuchiki. "Estoy seguro de que el capitán ya lo sabe" se dijo. Calculaba que muy pronto el noble estaría allí.

Iba a separarse del cuerpo del chico, cuando sintió que emitía una débil energía espiritual. "¿Sigue con vida?" se preguntó asombrado y aliviado a la vez. Su pulso era débil, no duraría mucho. "No tengo tiempo para llevarlo al escuadrón cuatro" se dijo. Cuando era un estudiante, le habían enseñado algunas técnicas de curación, pero su habilidad no se comparaba ni con la de Hanataro. Haría el intento, por el bien del joven shinigami.

Concentró algo de energía espiritual en las palmas de sus manos y luego tocó al muchacho. Recordaba algunos conjuros y los recitó en voz baja. "No recuerdo ese" se lamentó al intentar recordar aquel que hacía que las hemorragias se detuvieran. Escuchó un susurro y abrió los ojos para ver de quién se trataba. Frente a él estaba la madre del jovencito. Al parecer ella había aprendido algunos conjuros y estaba ayudando al teniente con la curación.

_Muchas gracias por ocuparte de Rin, Renji_ le dijo con una sonrisa.

Se notaba que la mujer había salido de la cama. Estaba con una yukata de dormir. Lo más probable es que aún no estuviera recuperada del todo. Hacía menos de una semana había dado a luz.

_Deja que Charlie se ocupe_ oyó que decía Byakuya Kuchiki_ Debemos encargarnos de ese sujeto.

Miró una vez más al chico y luego siguió a su capitán que se dirigía hacia unas tiendas que estaban en llamas.

/

Trató de irse a dormir, pero no pudo. Esa charla con su padre y la forma como lo había abrazado, seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza. Entonces decidió tomar un té mientras contemplaba el paisaje nocturno.

_¿Aún no te has ido a la cama, Rin-chan?_oyó que preguntaba Umi mientras se refregaba los ojos.

_¿Qué haces despierta?_preguntó en voz baja_ Seguro estás cansada, deberías dormir un poco.

La chica se sentó a su lado, en uno de los escalones y se sirvió una taza.

_La cena…estuvo deliciosa._dijo mirando el cielo

Ella le sonrió

_Me alegro que te haya gustado_ dijo contenta_ No he olvidado las comidas que te gustan, Rin.

_Gracias_ dijo en voz baja.

Tomaron el té en silencio mientras miraban las estrellas. Cuando terminaron ambos se pusieron de pie.

_Si no puedes dormir, podrías ir conmigo de paseo. Es hermoso recorrer las calles de noche._propuso la chica con emoción

_Mañana debo trabajar, Umi-chan_ dijo_ Y tú también

_No seas aguafiestas, hermano, yo mañana tengo mi día libre y papá dijo que él se encargaría del trabajo de la oficina aquí en casa, así tú puedes descansar.

"¿Papá dijo eso?" se preguntó asombrado. Y, como no tenía excusas, aceptó la oferta de su hermana de dar un paseo.

Entraron a un par de tiendas para comprar algunos dulces y luego siguieron caminando. El paseo llevaba ya más de una hora, pero había sido bastante divertido. Muchos de los miembros del escuadrón seis los saludaron cuando pasaron cerca de los bares.

Rin sintió curiosidad cuando notó la presencia del teniente Abarai en una de las tabernas. "Mañana tiene el día libre" recordó. Esa mañana había pasado por ese lugar acompañado del pelirrojo. Miró hacia la derecha y vio la tienda de ropa en la que habían entrado. "Ese kimono que compró, seguro era para esa mujer" pensó recordando a la escandalosa señorita que lo había abofeteado. "Definitivamente tiene mal gusto para las mujeres" se burló internamente. Aquella chica parecía sacada de un prostíbulo por la forma en la que hablaba y se vestía. Creyó que, a pesar de ser algo tosco, el teniente tendría un poco más de clase a la hora de elegir a su pareja. "¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?" se enojó por interesarse en la vida privada de la gente como si fuera una vieja chismosa.

Iba a decirle a su hermana, que quizás ya era hora de volver, cuando una presencia lo perturbó. "¿Quién es ese?". Detuvo su marcha mientras Umi continuaba caminando sin darse cuenta que él se había frenado. Rintarou reaccionó al notar que ella se acercaba al peligro.

_¡DETENTE, UMI!_ le gritó y la joven frenó

_¿Qué suced…?_ trató de preguntar la chica

Antes de que Umi terminara la pregunta, un hombre de aspecto extraño apareció frente a ella y, presintiendo que el desconocido no tenía buenas intenciones, Rin se colocó en medio de los dos. Desenvainó su Zanpakuto y ordenó a su hermana que retrocediera. El sujeto también poseía una katana, con la cual dio el primer golpe que fue detenido por la espada del chico.

Chocaron espadas durante algunos minutos, pero al parecer, la fuerza bruta de aquel hombre era mayor a la del joven Kuchiki. "Es fuerte, no debería enfrentarlo con mi Zanpakuto" pensó "Debo acabar rápido con esto o la gente que esté cerca puede resultar herida".

_¡Bakudo 62: Hyapporankan!_ gritó y pronto los bastones estaban atravesando el cuerpo del enemigo.

El sujeto aún estaba de pie y parecía que intentaría atacarlo de nuevo.

_¡Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!

De esta manera el hombre quedó atrapado y sin poder moverse. "Debo terminarlo" se dijo. Estaba por acabar con él, cuando una voz familiar lo llamó.

_Veo que has vuelto a salvo, Rin_ dijo el prisionero_ Me alegro

"No puede ser" pensó. Aquella voz era de alguien que no debería estar con vida.

_Shunpei-san_ susurró_ ¿Es usted, Shunpei-san?_ preguntó acercándose al sujeto.

Aún desconfiando del individuo, Rintarou decidió asegurarse de que no fuera una trampa.

_¡Bakudo 63: Sajosabaku!_ dicho esto, una cadena dorada rodeó el cuerpo del sujeto.

"Ahora sí es seguro acercarme" pensó.

_Sigues igual de precavido, Rin_ dijo como si fuera un chiste_ Eso siempre me gustó de ti

El chico quedó a escasos centímetros de aquel sospechoso personaje. Vestía una túnica negra con capucha que no permitía que el joven shinigami distinguiera su rostro. "No puede ser él" pensó. Pero para su sorpresa, el hombre alzó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos dando a conocer aquel rostro familiar.

_Shunpei-san_ volvió a susurrar.

_¿Por qué la cara de espanto?_ preguntó con una sonrisa el hombre_ ¿No te alegras de verme, pequeño Rin?

No cabía duda, ese era Shunpei –san, el líder del Grupo de Combate. La última vez que Rintarou lo había visto, ambos se encontraban en un pozo de arena en Hueco Mundo. El joven Kuchiki había caído allí como producto de una emboscada planeada por los Hollows, Shunpei había agarrado con fuerza el brazo del muchacho para no dejarlo hundirse. Se sabía que, una vez que el pozo de arena te tragaba, caías en la guarida subterránea de los Hollows y posteriormente, eras devorado por ellos. El chico luchaba por salir de aquella trampa mortal, pero le era imposible. El mayor era un hombre de estructura musculosa y de gran altura, poseía una fuerza increíble, como todo aquel que pertenecía al escuadrón del capitán Zaraki. Viendo que el muchacho era arrastrado por la arena, decidió jalarlo con fuerza y levantarlo en brazos, eso provocó que él se hundiera más, pero arrojó al chico lejos de allí para salvarle la vida. Shunpei fue tragado por el pozo y esa fue la última vez que Rin lo vio.

Hacía décadas que el joven Kuchiki había dado por muerto a aquel shinigami que había sacrificado su vida para salvarlo. Pero esa no era toda la historia. La verdad era que Rintarou nunca había superado la muerte de aquel hombre. Él lo amaba. Se había enamorado sabiendo que aquello sería mal visto por la Sociedad de Almas y los ancianos que protegían el clan Kuchiki. No quería saber la cara que pondría su padre si se enterara de que su hijo se sentía atraído por alguien de su mismo sexo. Pero simplemente, no podía evitarlo. Sabía que quizás Shunpei-san no lo correspondiera, pero era claro que lo notaba. Luego de haber perdido a la mitad de sus compañeros, Rin había comenzado a perder las esperanzas de salir vivo de aquella misión.

_¿Sucede algo, Kuchiki?_ le había preguntado aquel hombre que tanto amaba

_Shunpei-san…_dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz_ ¿Usted cree que valga la pena seguir con esto?

_Explícate a qué te refieres con "esto"_ contestó

El chico bajó la mirada

_Viviendo…_dijo en un susurro

Sin previo aviso, las grandes manos tomaron el rostro del joven.

_Rintarou_ susurró acercando sus labios a los del chico

El beso fue torpe, sobre todo por la inexperiencia de Rin, pero poco a poco las lenguas fueron jugando una con otra y el beso se volvió apasionado. El mayor comenzó a desvestir la parte superior del cuerpo de su compañero y sus labios viajaron hacia el pálido cuello. El chico suspiraba excitado ante cada caricia y entrelazaba sus dedos en el oscuro cabello del experimentado guerrero.

_Mierda, Rin, eres hermoso_ decía con voz ronca_ Nunca me había puesto duro tan rápido

Ante tal declaración, el chico se había sonrojado hasta las orejas. Pero antes de que se le ocurriera decir algo, escuchó que uno de sus compañeros lo llamaba. "No puedo dejar que nos encuentren así" pensó avergonzado. Sin muchas ganas, detuvo las caricias de su amado y fogoso shinigami.

Y esa fue la única y última vez que ellos pudieron besarse; ya que, a los dos días, Shunpei murió.

Pero ahora, aquella persona estaba frente a él, sonriéndole como si nada hubiera pasado. "Seguro es un truco" se dijo con un nudo en la garganta. Había soñado con volverlo a ver, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Entonces, ¿esto no era real?. El sujeto se veía exactamente igual y sus gestos, su reiatsu, su aroma…todo era idéntico.

_Rin…_ dijo el hombre con un suspiro

Al joven Kuchiki se le derritió el corazón. Le temblaron las piernas y cayó arrodillado. Se tapó la boca mientras sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. "Es él".

_¿Rin-chan?_ escuchó que preguntaba su hermana algo confundida

Se tragó el llanto momentáneamente.

_Vuelve…a casa, Umi-chan_ le dijo tratando de que su voz sonara firme_ Yo…yo tengo asuntos que atender con este hombre.

_P-Pero, Rin…_protestó_¿Q-Qué asuntos vas a arreglar con alguien como él?

Volteó a ver a la chica que lo miraba con miedo y duda ¡Su hermana a veces era tan infantil! ¿No podía marcharse sin hacer preguntas? Sabía que sólo se preocupaba por su bienestar, pero…"Un momento" pensó "¿Qué quiere decir Umi-chan con 'alguien como él'?". Se puso de pie para ver mejor a la jovencita.

_¿A qué te refieres?_ preguntó

Ella señaló al sujeto y miró a Rin con una expresión de confusión.

_Bueno, quiero decir…No sé qué está pasando, pero…Ese sujeto es un Hollow…Por eso pensé que…quizás estabas equivocado.

Al escuchar la palabra "Hollow" salir de los labios de la joven, miró a Shunpei-san. Lo observó bien y poco a poco comenzó a verlo borroso. "¿Una ilusión?" se preguntó enfadado. ¡¿Todo aquello había sido una ilusión para distraerlo?! Pronto, frente a él apareció un Hollow gigantesco parecido a una mantis.

_¡Bakudo…!_ gritó extendiendo su mano

_Ya es demasiado tarde_dijo el monstruo_ Me he acercado demasiado a ti y te he hecho bajar la guardia.

"Mierda" pensó enojado por haber caído en un truco tan bajo. Quiso retroceder un poco, pero la bestia lo hirió con una de sus patas.

_¡Rin-chan!_ exclamó Umi mientras corría a auxiliarlo

_¡DETENTE!_ gritó él

Sólo lograría que ese monstruo lastimara a la jovencita si dejaba que se acercara un poco más. No quería que resultara herida, mucho menos por su culpa. Pero esto también hizo que el enemigo descubriera su debilidad y, como un cobarde, se abalanzó sobre la chica.

_¡UMI-CHAAAAAN!

Al intervenir, recibió el ataque dirigido a su hermana. Miró la especie de pinza que estaba clavada en su abdomen…era enorme. Ardía demasiado. "Puede que esté envenenada" pensó sintiendo que pronto perdería la conciencia. "Debo proteger a Umi". Hizo un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos y puso su mano cerca del cuerpo del enemigo.

_¡Hadou 31: Shakkahou! _ dijo y una bola de fuego salió disparada de su mano hiriendo al Hollow

El monstruo se tambaleó hacia atrás, sacando su pinza del abdomen del chico. Rin cayó de rodillas. Se tocó la herida. "Es profunda" pensó mientras veía como el suelo se teñía con su sangre. Su hermana estaba tratando de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero él lo único que quería era que se fuera de allí.

_Ponte a salvo, Umi-chan_ le dijo mientras sentía el sudor frío caer por su frente_ Vete de aquí y déjame esto a mí.

_P-Pero Rin, estás herido y ade…_decía llorando

_¡SI TÚ NO TE VAS, ENTONCES IRÉ A PELEAR CON ÉL A OTRO LADO, MALDICIÓN!_le gritó

_¡RIN,NO!_escuchó gritar a la joven, pero él no miró hacia atrás

Se arrojó sobre la bestia oyendo los gritos desesperados de su hermana mayor. "Mientras Umi esté bien" se dijo. Esa chica era perfecta: dulce, inteligente y fuerte. Nunca usaba la violencia y siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas. "Yo ya estoy arruinado" se lamentó. Había estado fuera de la Sociedad de Almas por más de un siglo, técnicamente no pertenecía allí. Sabía que nunca iba a tener esposa, ni siquiera podía superar la muerte de Shunpei. Era una vergüenza para el Clan Kuchiki. "El único varón que concibieron mis padres es un maldito marica". Se imaginaba el rostro asqueado de su padre si hubiera visto lo que él y Shunpei habían hecho en Hueco Mundo. Su madre siempre le había dicho que quería que le diera nietos, seguro se decepcionaría. Pero Umi-chan,no, ella siempre lo querría sin importar nada, porque así era ella. "Es una niña demasiado dulce" se dijo sonriendo con melancolía mientras asestaba un golpe de espada en el cuerpo del enemigo "Por ella vale la pena morir". Estaba seguro de que su hermana tendría un maravilloso futuro: un excelente trabajo, un esposo y hermosos hijos. Todo el dolor y la muerte que había experimentado en Hueco Mundo habían oscurecido su alma y dudaba si alguna vez volvería a ser feliz. "Quizás hubiera sido mejor morir al lado de Shunpei-san" pensó. Pero escuchó la voz del teniente pelirrojo " Si usted no hubiera estado para darle fuerzas a sus soldados, la mayoría se hubiera rendido, pero gracias a que pensó en el bien de ellos, logró salvarlos",eso había dicho en aquella tienda de comidas antes de ser interrumpidos.

_Tal vez_ dijo_ Tal vez él tenga razón

La sangre continuaba saliendo de su herida, pero trataba de no prestarle demasiada atención. Era evidente que se movía con dificultad y se había vuelto más lento, pero no bajaba la guardia. "Tengo que tratar de matarlo ahora". Le pesaban los pies y veía borroso. Pero logró ver un descuido por parte de su enemigo y lo aprovechó.

_¡Hado 33: Sokatsui!_dijo haciéndolo explotar

Descansó una rodilla en el suelo para poder recuperar algo de energía. La mantis gigantesca aún estaba viva y se reponía del ataque del joven shinigami.

_¡Bakudo 30: Shitotsusansen!_ y usando ambas manos logró formar un triángulo dorado que empujó al enemigo contra una de las paredes dejándolo inmovilizado.

"Es hora de terminar esto" Sabía que aquello no detendría al monstruo por mucho tiempo y no quería desperdiciar esa oportunidad. "Con esto seguro acabaré con él, pero es arriesgado hacerlo en mi estado"

_ ¡Hado 88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!_ apuntó con una de sus manos y disparó el rayo azul

Vió que pronto golpearía el cuerpo de la bestia ."Es tu fin" pensó. Pero vio que frente a él ya no había una mantis gigante, sino una persona que estaba herida. "Shunpei-san" pensó abriendo los ojos. "Quizás sea un espejismo como la vez anterior" se dijo "Pero tal vez ese sí sea Shunpei y esté siendo controlado por el Hollow". Retiró su mano y apuntó a otro lugar, logrando así que aquel rayo no llegara a tocar al sujeto y explotara en un lugar desierto.

Ya no tenía más fuerzas. "Soy patético" se lamentó mientras caía de rodillas. Sintió unas manos fuertes que lo tomaban de los hombros para no dejarlo caer. Miró al hombre frente a él.

_Rintarou_ le susurró aquella voz que tanto extrañaba

_Shunpei-san_ contestó en voz baja_ Te he extrañado demasiado_ confesó_ Yo…lamento que hayas tenido que sacrificar tu vida por mí…_ las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar

Sintió que aquel shinigami musculoso lo abrazaba como si fuera de cristal y él respondió aquel abrazo. Se sentía tan bien volver a compartir su calor corporal.

_Yo…_dijo el mayor acariciándole la cabeza_ Yo lo siento, Rin.

Quiso mirarlo a los ojos para decirle que todo estaba bien, que ahora estarían juntos para siempre. Pero vio que el rostro de Shunpei lucía siniestro, como si fuera un demente. Miró entre sus cuerpos y notó que la Zanpakuto del mayor estaba enterrada en su pecho. Sonrió con algo de dolor. Era un idiota por haber vuelto a caer en la misma trampa. "Patético" se decía mientras caía en un charco de su propia sangre. "Es lo que merezco" pensó cerrando los ojos. Antes de quedar inconsciente, por su cabeza pasaron imágenes de su familia: Umi-chan, sus padres y su hermanita Miku-chan. El rostro de Renji lo hizo sonreír. "Me hubiera gustado probar tu ramen" pensó y se dejó llevar por aquella oscuridad que lo envolvía.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6: NADIE ES PERFECTO

Podía ver la furia en el rostro de su capitán. "No lo culpo" pensó el pelirrojo. Durante la pelea con aquel Holllow, el monstruo había mostrado una forma humana. Parecía un shinigami al cual el capitán Kuchiki había reconocido como Saji Shunpei, uno de los soldados de Kenpachi Zaraki que había ido a Hueco Mundo junto con Rin.

Lamentablemente esa no era toda la información que obtuvieron. Esa bestia desagradable contó cómo había logrado comerse al integrante del onceavo escuadrón y hasta dijo que podía ver los recuerdos de aquellos que devoraba. Así fue cómo les contó de la sesión de besos que Shunpei y Rintarou habían tenido días previos a la muerte del musculoso shinigami. Esto al capitán Kuchiki le había hecho hervir la sangre y a Renji lo había descolocado.

"Nunca imaginé que Rintarou fuera de esos hombres" pensó el pelirrojo. Pero luego sacudió la cabeza recordando que Yumichika y Hisagi tenían una relación abiertamente homosexual, aunque el segundo siempre había tratado de ocultarlo por miedo a ser rechazado por sus amigos y demás shinigamis. "No hay que juzgar a las personas por su orientación sexual" se dijo. Pero estaba seguro de que su capitán no estaría de acuerdo con eso.

Fue así como, invadido por una ira asesina, el líder del Clan Kuchiki acabó con la vida de aquel Hollow en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_Vámonos, Renji_ dijo el noble con expresión seria

_Sí, capitán_ contestó rápidamente

Fueron hacia donde Charlie estaba curando a Rintarou. El capitán Kuchiki lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta el escuadrón cuatro. Renji lo observaba en silencio. "Está realmente furioso" se dijo

_Quédate con él_dijo el mayor_ Mañana es tu día libre, pero deberás permanecer aquí. Tómate la libertad de faltar al trabajo cualquier otro día de la semana. Debo volver con Charlie y las niñas.

_¡Sí, señor!_ dijo saludándolo

Ahora se encontraba aguardando que el muchacho recuperara la conciencia. "¿Debería decirle que el capitán sabe la clase de relación que tuvo con ese tal Saji Shunpei?" se preguntaba "¿O tendría que esperar a que su padre se lo diga?". Se agarraba la cabeza sin saber qué hacer.

_Abarai-san_ oyó que lo llamaba una voz débil

_S-Señor_ tartamudeó por la sorpresa_ ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

El chico asintió algo adolorido.

_¿Qué sucedió con el Hollow?_ escuchó que preguntaba

_Su padre acabó con él, no debe preocuparse por eso_ dijo atropellando las palabras

_Ya veo_dijo con un suspiro_¿Umi-chan está bien?

_Ella está bien, no resultó herida, sólo estaba preocupada por usted

_Es un alivio_ dijo con una leve sonrisa

Se quedaron en silencio como aquella vez en la tienda de comidas. "Esto es incómodo" pensaba Renji no sabiendo muy bien qué decir.

_Fui egoísta_ se sorprendió al oír a Rin decir_ Lo tenía donde quería y estaba a punto de acabar con él, pero dejé que la culpa me ganara y terminé arruinando las cosas.

_No entiendo lo que quiere decir_ mintió el pelirrojo_ Usted peleó valientemente contra aquel mons..

_No hace falta que sigas fingiendo ignorancia, Abarai_ lo interrumpió_ Sabes bien a qué me refiero, puedo verlo en tu rostro.

_S-Señor…

_Asumo que mi padre también lo sabe, ¿verdad?

El teniente sólo asintió algo avergonzado

_Pero debo decirle que no tiene que preocuparse por eso, estoy seguro de que el capitán…

_¿Se sentirá orgulloso de mí sabiendo que me atraen los hombres?_ terminó de decir Rin_ ¿Eso es lo que piensa usted, Teniente Abarai?_ sonrió con melancolía_ He estado ausente más de un siglo, pero sé que ese no es tiempo suficiente para que mi padre cambie de parecer en cuanto a las relaciones de un mismo sexo. No puedo culparlo por sentirse avergonzado de mí, cuando soy yo quien está enfermo._ algunas lágrimas rodaron por las pálidas mejillas_ Tendrían que haberme dejado morir, al menos no tendría que soportar el haber decepcionado a mi familia.

"¿De qué está hablando?" pensó Renji sintiendo dolor en el pecho al ver llorar al joven. Era verdad que su capitán tenía una manera tradicional de pensar, pero eso no significaba que odiaría a su hijo…¿o sí?. Tal vez aquel miedo que sentía el joven Kuchiki tenía fundamento. Después de todo, el pelirrojo nunca hubiera imaginado que su capitán permitiría que condenaran a Rukia a muerte, pero eso sucedió; y, de no haber sido por Ichigo, la pequeña shinigami estaría muerta. Aunque el noble ahora mostraba ser un poco más sensible, no quería decir que fuera a permitir que su hijo fuera homosexual. ¿Lo enviaría lejos? ¿Lo trataría con indiferencia? ¿Lo obligaría a casarse para quitarle aquella forma de pensar tan "antinatural"? Renji se veía en un debate mental mientras rogaba porque el capitán Kuchiki se apiadara del muchacho.

Miró al joven que tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto y se sonaba la nariz con un pequeño pañuelo. No quería volver a verlo llorar de esa manera. Lentamente se acercó a él. Vio que el chico lo miraba extrañado mientras él lo abrazaba con delicadeza.

_Deje de llorar, por favor_ le dijo en voz baja_ Usted no tiene nada malo, no está enfermo y hay gente que se preocupa por usted. No quiero oírlo decir que su vida no vale nada_ le acarició la cabeza sintiendo los espasmos del llanto.

Cuando el chico pareció relajarse un poco, el pelirrojo lo liberó de su abrazo y lo miró a los ojos. El jovencito le sonreía con algunas lágrimas secas en sus coloradas mejillas.

_Gracias_ dijo en voz baja con los ojos vidriosos

El teniente se sonrojó por algunos segundos. Nunca lo había visto sonreír así. Tampoco se había fijado en las largas pestañas que adornaban los verdosos ojos y cómo estos brillaban de manera hermosa. Su nariz era pequeña. Aquellas mejillas parecían dos pequeñas manzanas y resaltaban aún más la pálida piel del muchacho. Observó el esbelto cuello…era larguísimo y tan elegante. Sobre sus hombros caían algunos mechones de su pelo castaño claro; no era ni crespo ni lacio, sino una mezcla de ambos y llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda del joven. No usaba las tradicionales hebillas Kuchiki en el mismo lugar que su padre, sino que lucía una sola a escasos centímetros de su oreja derecha que le sujetaba el cabello de ese lado y dejaba que el resto cayera elegantemente sobre sus hombros y espalda. Bajó la vista hacia las pequeñas manos, que apretaban nerviosamente las sábanas; sus dedos eran cortos y algo regordetes, adornados con unas rosadas uñas. Tenía algunos cortes de poca importancia en la mano con la que manejaba su Zanpakuto, pero aquello no le quitaba belleza. Sabía que era delgado, pero nunca lo había visto con tan poca ropa como esta vez. Se notaba que su parte superior era la más delgada. Su cintura era estrecha, pero sus caderas eran bastante anchas y había notado días atrás, a través de su pantalón, unas piernas similares a las de una mujer. Era un niño bonito, de eso no había dudas, además de ser inteligente, fuerte y un gran líder. Sabía que era posible que también fuera simpático y dulce, como Umi-chan.

Vio que el chico lo miraba algo extrañado por su comportamiento. Tosió tratando de sonar algo normal.

_Creo que debería descansar, Señor_ dijo serio_ Hoy fue un día agitado

El muchacho asintió y volvió a recostarse en la camilla con un suspiro. No tomó mucho tiempo para que el teniente viera como el pequeño shinigami cerraba los ojos y se entregaba al sueño.

La silla en la que estaba sentado era demasiado incómoda. Se sentó entonces al borde de la cama del durmiente muchacho. "Mi trasero se estaba volviendo cuadrado sentado en esa silla de madera" pensaba "Esto es mucho más cómodo". Apoyo la espalda contra la pared y cerró los ojos para meditar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en esos últimos días.


End file.
